


Paper Aeroplane

by loeyconic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyconic/pseuds/loeyconic
Summary: ๑۩ Byun Baekhyun nunca pensaria que, ao chegar de mais um dia cansativo pós trabalho, encontraria uma espaçonave sobrevoando seu solitário apartamento. Esperaria menos ainda encontrar uma galáxia de sentimentos e verdades banhando as órbitas de um foguete prestes a decolar em pura euforia e receio.Mal esperava Byun Baekhyun, que ao salvar um pedaço de papel de ir para o lixo, estava na verdade, salvando o frágil coração de Park Chanyeol. ۩๑♪ ♬ PLAYLIST ♪ ♬ https://open.spotify.com/user/4wgakewxbhf359iv8jxklkvy2/playlist/3m2qYw53I3hNcAAhhjTysZ?si=Fa9wP9nFRWuGc0CoiQUOow





	Paper Aeroplane

 

>  
> 
> "Duvida da luz dos astros, De que o Sol tenha calor, Duvida até da verdade, Mas confia em meu amor" ㅡ William Shakespeare
> 
>  

***

 

Quando uma criança é diferente de todas as outras, é natural que se sinta inferior, talvez até errada. Park Chanyeol era uma dessas crianças que simplesmente não se encaixavam no “padrão”. Em seus seis anos de idade, era rechonchudo - uma criança sedentária louca por tardes debaixo de seu cobertor quentinho assistindo aos tão amados desenhos animados enquanto comia guloseimas ao invés de participar dos agitados jogos de futebol que ocorriam no campinho do parque, como os outros garotos de sua idade - e usava óculos tão profundos quanto lupas, além de esbanjar orelhinhas largas e esticadas. Não se tratava de uma criança feia, longe disso, apenas não era comum. Estas características acrescidas à sua dificuldade com os traços e bolinhas que formavam as letras muitas vezes o fazia ser destratado por coleguinhas e até mesmo pelas tias da escolinha.

Mas não Byun Baekhyun.

O garotinho, alguns meses mais velho que o pequeno Chan, era o típico garoto prodígio, já que aprendera a ler e escrever desde bem pequenininho e esbanjava habilidades artísticas e sociais desde muito cedo. Apesar de ser muito habilidoso e popular entre os coleguinhas, Baekhyun era o único que não deixava Chanyeol de lado. Tentava puxar o tímido Chan para interagir com os outros e até ensinava-lhe as consoantes e vogais muito mais pacientemente que a professora. Graças a Baekhyun, Chanyeol estava aprendendo a escrever o próprio nome. Então o garotinho decidiu agradecer.

 

_I spilled the ink across the page trying to spell your name_

 

O hobbie favorito de Chan era fazer dobraduras e se sentiu muito orgulhoso quando aprendeu a esculpir no fino papel o formato de um avião. Lançava-o pela sala e se deliciava com as curvas que o objeto fazia no ar antes de cair ao chão apenas para reiniciar todo o processo. Teve a ideia do presente de agradecimento ao amiguinho em um desses momentos de contemplação. Decidiu que iria escrever o nome de Baekhyun e um coração em um de seus aviõezinhos e lançar ao amigo, assim, como quem não quer nada. Quando o pequeno desdobrasse o papel, Chanyeol poderia admirar aquele sorriso de presinhas aparentes que tanto amava. Estava ansioso, então assim que chegou em casa, se jogou em sua escrivaninha e pegou vários lápis de cor para transcrever os bonitos traços daquele nome tão querido.

 

_So i fold it up and i flick it out_

_Paper aeroplane_

 

O resultado, entretanto, foi desastroso. A mão embaraçou na última sílaba e o garotinho simplesmente não conseguiu prosseguir. Tristonho e desapontado consigo mesmo, decidiu tornar seu fracasso espaçonave e lançou-o direto ao porto de desembarque. A lata de lixo.

 

_It wont fly the seven seas to you_

_Cause it didn't leave my room_

 

No dia seguinte e no outro, e no posterior a este, talvez por semanas, não conseguiu mais olhar para o rosto do amiguinho sem corar em vergonha. Se sentia impotente diante da força de Baekhyun. O via se esforçar cada vez mais para desenhar dentro do círculo e fazer um Sol bem bonito, o via se concentrar para resolver as tão complexas contas de somar até criar pequenos vincos em sua testinha, e ele apenas queria ser igual. Então decidiu que assim como o amiguinho se esforçaria, pois se tinha algo que o pequeno Chan possuía aos montes era persistência e força de vontade. Passou então umas boas semanas tentando criar o aviãozinho perfeito, o mais belo que já havia feito em toda sua pequena existência. Não teve sucesso com aquelas últimas vogais e consoantes que se emaranhavam em nós complexos na sua mente infantil, mas decidiu escrever “Baekkie” , o apelido que adotara para o garotinho, isso ele era capaz de fazer, era sim. Ao terminar o projétil de sua gratidão, orgulhoso e esperançoso, colocou-o cuidadosamente sobre a escrivaninha e correu para a cama, pressionando os olhinhos em ansiedade. Mal esperava ir para a escolinha no dia seguinte e entregá-lo ao amiguinho.

 

_But it awaits the hands of someone else_

_The garbage man_

 

No outro dia, quando acordou, depois de tropeçar nos próprios pezinhos e cair na bagunça de cobertores e almofadas, todo grogue de sono, correu até a escrivaninha em busca do aviãozinho de Baekkie. Não estava mais lá. Tão rápido quanto apareceu, a esperança de surpreender o amiguinho se esvaiu. Assim, num passe de mágica. Não é de se espantar que o pequeno Chan tenha chorado naquele dia, e chorou muito, de abrir o berreiro mesmo, mas o choro foi apenas uma forma de liberar toda a frustração que preenchia aquele corpinho miúdo, não significava que ele havia desistido. Pode apostar que não.

O tempo foi passando, o menino Chan cresceu, muito. Esticou, emagreceu a pancinha infantil e trocou os óculos. A aparência não foi a única coisa que evoluiu no garotinho sonhador, ele também aprendera a ler e escrever perfeitamente, agora era um adorador de palavras, tanto que quase se alimentava de livros. Deixou de ser o menino recluso e conseguiu amigos verdadeiros, aquele tipo de amizade que se confunde com algo fraternal. Baekhyun também crescera, mas não tanto quanto o - agora não tão pequeno - Chan. Participavam de rodinhas de amigos diferentes mas nunca perderam a relação que haviam construído com tanto esmero. Em seus quinze anos, já adentrando o ensino médio, não havia largado o seu hobbie favorito, criar aviões de papel. Certo que quando se está no ensino médio lançar aviõezinhos de papel pode ser um tanto quanto irritante e imaturo, mas Chan adorava correr riscos apenas para se comunicar com seu amigo especial durante as aulas mais chatas. Aprendera a elaborar modelos mais trabalhados e detalhados de aeronaves, chegando até a fazer alguns projéteis de foguetes com o uso de gás comprimido e bombinhas.

Essa época de início da adolescência, a época do descobrimento e desbravamento das coisas, traz junto a tão temida puberdade, certo? Sim, Chan também passou pela “fase”, e foi rápido demais, notando seu crescimento exacerbado e o engrossamento da voz logo cedo, o que arrancava brincadeiras e piadas diversas dos amigos e dele próprio. Sim, Chan fazia piada sobre si mesmo, porque sabia que não era por mal, não era deboche, ele sabia que era perfeito do jeitinho que era. Aprendera a se amar incondicionalmente. Amava como sua cabeleira negra era macia e sedosa, amava como seus dentinhos eram tão enfileiradinhos e branquinhos, adorava esbanjar charme com suas covinhas protuberantes e sabia muito bem que era ótimo em contar piadas e trazer alegria até para os dias mais cinzentos. Se alguém perguntasse a Park Chanyeol qual fora sua conquista mais honrosa, com certeza a resposta seria alcançar o amor próprio.

Em seus dezessete anos, prestes a se formar no ensino médio, Chanyeol estava mais esperançoso do que nunca em demonstrar seu afeto e gratidão por Baekhyun. Não, Chanyeol nunca esquecera, apenas estava adiando, deixando os sentimentos se acumularem no peito, aos pouquinhos, até virar um foguete carregado de amor, afeto e carinho que seria lançado a Baekhyun. E ele esperava ansiosamente que, ao menos desta vez, o amigo o pegasse no ar.

Sabe, nos últimos tempos, Chanyeol andava sentindo burburinhos estranhos no estômago toda vez que ouvia o nome do amigo. Baekhyun. Nossa, ele chegava a arrepiar só de ouvir falar aquela palavra tão linda, a primeira palavra que aprendera a escrever, antes mesmo até que o próprio nome. Cada abraço apertado, cada beijinho na bochecha, cada um daqueles sorrisos lindos e fofinhos que recebia de Baekhyun, equivalia a uma paulada no seu peito. Será que era assim se apaixonar? Bem, se caso se apaixonar for ferver em ansiedade a cada segundo que espera a pessoa chegar para jogar videogame ao seu lado, querer emprestar os moletons apenas para sentir aquele cheirinho de perfume de bebê que emanava quando o recebia de volta e ficar extremamente triste toda vez que o calor da pessoa se vai ao fim de um abraço que poderia muito bem ser nomeado de lar, então sim, Chanyeol estava absurdamente, irrevogavelmente e estupidamente apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun.

 

_So he opens it up and reads it out to all his friends_

_Amongst the crowd a heart will break and a heart will mend_

 

Uma certa noite, depois de muito revirar na cama, decidiu assim, de súbito, escrever um poema para Baekhyun. Escreveria o mais belo acróstico disfarçado de poema que, quando desvendado, bem, ou seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundinho todo, ou a mais triste. Mas desistir não era com Chanyeol, para ele sempre valeria correr o risco. Fez o acróstico e juntou letra a letra, verso a verso, estrofe a estrofe. Tudo linkado, juntinho em um pedido tímido e singelo de namoro. Chan, antes de enviar o poema ao amigo decidiu perguntar para os outros colegas se estava bom o suficiente. Bem, ledo engano. Leu o poema em frente a rodinha de amigos e recebeu nada mais nada menos que boas risadas e chacotas. Enquanto lia, as orelhas pegando fogo, foi recebido por um silêncio afoito que, ao levantar o olhar no fim da leitura, observou se transformar em uma incessante sinfonia de risadas e gargalhadas desacreditadas. Naquele dia ele ouviu frases como “você irá perder ele se fizer isso” ou “a amizade nunca mais será a mesma” e Chanyeol não queria isso, não poderia sobreviver sem a amizade de Baekhyun, de jeito nenhum.

Naquele dia, ele falhou pela terceira vez em lançar num avião de papel seus sentimentos por Byun Baekhyun. Pobre Chan, mal notou em meio a tanto nervosismo uma silhueta espiando e ouvindo tudo atrás de uma árvore próxima. Se ao menos tivesse visto o sorriso que saiu de trás das folhagens daquela árvore, talvez tudo se tornasse mais fácil.

A partir daquele dia, Chanyeol decidiu reprimir em um helicóptero tudo o que preenchia seu peito a ponto de transbordar e rachar as paredes pulsantes de seu coração. Juntou tudo e lançou bem pra longe, disfarçando sorrisos e olhares apaixonados com risadas exageradas e um humor negro.

Até que não aguentou mais.

Chegando ao último ano do ensino médio, decidiu prestar vestibular para uma universidade no exterior, no curso de aviação civíl. Já estava na hora de voar com as próprias asas, não só as da imaginação. Como o esperado do garoto, passou na prova e se mudou para Flórida, onde ingressou na Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University. O curso duraria três anos, talvez fosse tempo suficiente para se desapegar daquele sentimento que passara a machucá-lo tanto. Não se despediu de Baekhyun. Achou que assim seria melhor, menos doloroso. Cortar o cordão umbilical de uma vez e partir, sem olhar para trás. O primeiro ano se passou relativamente rápido. Fez algumas amizades, aprendeu muita coisa, se maravilhou e chorou muito de felicidade - Chanyeol ainda era um bebê chorão, afinal. Ouviu algumas coisas sobre Baekhyun nesse meio tempo.

“Ele foi para a Seul University, está cursando cinema. Sabe o quanto ele amava brincar de produzir os próprios filmes”

“Baekhyun está muito bonito, parece estar namorando a Hyuna, lembra, a garota da nossa sala.”

“Ele conseguiu um estágio logo no segundo semestre. Tão esforçado, nosso Baekhyun.”

Certo, não estava funcionando tentar se afastar de Baekhyun, se recebia o relatório da vida do outro, a feliz vida do outro, ao lado de outra pessoa, sua mente maldosa insistia em sussurrar. Pediu para seus amigos pararem de falar sobre Baekhyun, e assim o fizeram. Chanyeol decidiu se dedicar única e totalmente ao seu sonho de ser piloto das forças armadas. Queria proteger seu país, ir à ação, se aventurar pelos ares salvando a todos e, quem sabe um dia, construir sua própria aeronave. Passou os três anos de faculdade estudando e pesquisando como um louco para conseguir passar nas provas teóricas de PPA* e PCA*. Depois de formado, gastou mais um ano entre as provas práticas e teóricas de pilotagem, para enfim, poder voltar para a Coréia e se alistar ao serviço aviário de seu tão amado país. A felicidade que esbanjava era inexplicável, mal esperava finalmente lançar-se em um de seus aviões - aço no lugar de papel-, e apreciar as nuvens fofinhas de cima, reduzir pessoas a formiguinhas e árvores a pequenos talos de brócolis. Ele se deliciava com a ideia de fazer isso para sempre. Tanto que se esquecera da saudade agoniante de casa por um tempo.

Pasmem os que lerem, Chanyeol abriu o berreiro quando chegou ao aeroporto e viu seus pais e amigos amontoados com faixas e balões de felicitações o esperando. Parecia um bebê de dois metros pedindo colo para a mamãe depois de acordar sozinho no meio da noite. Ele simplesmente amara Flórida e aquele país novo, quentinho, lotado de pessoas gentis e calorosas que era os Estados Unidos. Mas sua pátria, seu cantinho, com família e amigos o esperando de braços abertos, ali era seu lugar, aquilo era casa. Baekhyun não apareceu no dia, Chanyeol fingiu não perceber e ficou grato por ninguém tocar no nome do garoto.

Já aos 23 anos, Chanyeol finalmente conseguiu concluir seu sonho de se tornar piloto aeronáutico da Força Aérea da Coreia do Sul. Estava nos ares quase em tempo integral, considerando o fato de que até mesmo quando não estava trabalhando, sua mente levemente avoada continuava a viajar por aí, fantasiando como a criança que nunca deixara de ser. Vivia feliz, o peito cheio de um sentimento parecido com orgulho e felicidade. Mas...faltava algo. E esse algo tinha nome e sobrenome. E aparentemente, o “algo” havia se mudado para o mesmo conjunto residencial que Chany.

Já se sabe o nome do tal algo, certo? Isso mesmo, Byun Baekhyun voltou para a vida de Chanyeol em tempo recorde. Aviões de caça que já havia pilotado diversas vezes, poderiam chegar a 7000 quilômetros por hora. Bem, Baekhyun o surpreendeu sobrevoando sua cabeça a match 2* e aterrissou precária e arriscadamente direto no coração pesado de Chanyeol sem aviso prévio. Oh Sehun, um dos amigos mais próximos de Chanyeol, fora visitar seu apartamento certo dia para o ritual semanal de pizza mais videogame mais desenho animado, até que “o assunto” surgiu. Entre um assunto e outro, as palavras vizinho e Byun apareceu no radar de Chanyeol que logo sentiu seu coração sofrer turbulências violentas. Na época, achara que fosse caso de parada cardíaca, pobre Chanyeol. Ao constatar que a janela do Byun se encontrava de frente a sua, quase enfartou. Se desesperou e correu pela casa, - janelas e portas sendo trancadas - como um louco, prestou-se ao papel de fugitivo por cerca de uma semana inteira. Até que começou a pensar que o fato era algo bom, afinal.

Talvez um sinal de que ainda tinha chances, quem sabe? Teve então uma ideia. Uma ideia de maluco, totalmente pirado na batatinha resolveu retirar uma folha de um caderno qualquer e um lápis já gasto, desatando a escrever a sílaba mais corriqueira que viera à mente.

“Oi.”

Dobrou uma, dua vezes. Virou, desvirou. Entortou na medida certa, até que estivesse perfeito.

 

_He walks on home tired from work_

_The letter falls from his hand_

 

Ele começara a agir como um verdadeiro stalker, mas mentia para si mesmo dizendo ser um detetive que estava apenas analisando a vida cotidiana de seus vizinhos à procura de suspeitos de um crime terrível, quando na verdade anotava numa caderneta o horário de saída e entrada de Baekkie em seu apartamento. Notara que, o ainda baixinho Baekhyun - poxa, o garoto não crescera nada desde o colégio - saía muito cedo e chegava muito tarde. Meu deus, será que ele se alimenta direito? Será que ele dorme? Será que ele tem tempo de tomar banho?! Esses e outros pensamentos levaram Chanyeol a se posicionar na janela do próprio quarto, mirando o avião na janela da sala do outro, assim que a porta foi destrancada, às onze da noite de uma segunda feira. Pelo fato de Baekhyun ter esquecido de colocar cortinas naquela janela, muito menos fechá-la, Chanyeol pôde ver toda linha de acontecimentos que se desenrolou no apartamento a frente.

O papel voou, e voou, até perder força exatamente na altura dos olhos do homem engravatado, que num reflexo sobressaltado, tentou agarrar o papel no ar. Sem sucesso. Se abaixou e, quando levantou, estava segurando o projétil cuidadosamente, com ambas as mãos, parecendo carregar um filhote de hamster ao contrário de um simples papel dobrado e já amassado. Chanyeol não percebeu quando, como que movido por cordas de um ventríloquo, teve os lábios arqueados num sorriso involuntário, porém sincero e feliz, cópia do que surgia aos poucos nos lábios do homem a frente. Chanyeol presenciou aquele sorriso, aquele do qual havia sentido falta por mais de oito anos, aquele sorriso que, muito tempo atrás - parecia o relativo do tempo de uma vida inteira, por deus -, o fazia querer levantar e encarar mais um dia com força total. Aquele sorriso que clareava o mais sombrio dos dias. Na hora em que o homem baixinho - Chanyeol estava maravilhado com a pouca altura do outro, tão fofo - começou a sussurrar algo, levantou o olhar em direção a janela onde Chanyeol tentava esconder seus cabelos altos e as orelhas protuberantes. O susto foi tanto que o pobre garoto se jogou no chão, rezando para que Baekhyun não o tivesse visto.

O que Baekhyun havia falado? Bem, não podia ser algo ruim, já que em pouco tempo, recebeu o mesmo aviãozinho de volta, só que com uma mensagem a mais abaixo da prévia monossílaba.

“Olá ^~^”

Chanyeol estava mortificado. Ele havia respondido! Ele realmente havia respondido! Park Chanyeol já poderia morrer em paz, pois achava que tamanha felicidade não poderia ser substituída. Estava tão feliz e desesperado, que começou a correr pela pequena casa dando pulinhos e rindo como uma gazela, despertando vizinhos ranzinzas que ligaram para seu apartamento ameaçando expulsá-lo. Mas Chanyeol não se importava, porque Baekhyun o havia respondido! Não com duas, mas três letras e ainda uma carinha fofa. O coração de Chanyeol explodiria a qualquer momento. Nem se importou de achar estranho e arriscado da parte de Baekhyun responder a um completo estranho. Afinal, era ele o estranho. E com esse pensamento, Chanyeol voltou a pular pelo apartamento, sob ameaças constantes de morte. Mas quem ligava? Os dias foram se passando e, toda noite, quando Baekhyun voltava para casa, Chanyeol passava minutos inteiros trocando aviõezinhos cheio de mensagens carinhosas e carinhas fofas com Baekhyun.

Os minutos logo se tornaram horas e ele até se esquecia por vezes de que não poderia ser notado pelo outro (ele era um detetive, lembram-se? Detetives devem se manter ocultos e…silenciosos), e caía em uma gargalhada gostosa, que era acompanhada pela risada de seu vizinho lindo. Não sabia como, mas aquilo que eles tinham simplesmente fluía, eles ainda possuiam aquela conexão mágica que os ligara desde sempre, mesmo que oculto, Baekhyun o tratava com tanto carinho, que não se importaria de continuar naquela relação para sempre. Mas mudou, e drasticamente.

Um dia, um dia em que Baekhyun chegou mais cedo e pegou Chanyeol completamente desprevenido - ele estava jogado no sofá da sala, com seu pijama azul bebê adornado de nuvens fofinhas e nada adultas, pantufa de cachorrinho nos pés e a janela totalmente aberta. Estava ali, exposto e ridículo, quando Baekhyun abriu a porta num baque e direcionou os olhos diretamente para Chanyeol, que obviamente, simplesmente se jogou no chão e pediu para morrer. Tudo bem, era bom demais para ser verdade. Aquilo nunca iria durar mais mesmo, Chanyeol estava louco de achar que iria voltar a ser amigo de Baekhyun quando nem mesmo mostrava a própria face. Antes que conseguisse engatinhar até a janela e fechá-la, um aviãozinho rosado sobrevoou o cômodo e parou logo abaixo dela.

“Me conte uma de suas piadas ruins? Acho que estou precisando :c”

Bem, nem tudo estava perdido. Chanyeol se propôs a fazer o amigo oculto sorrir e se esforçou o suficiente pelo jeito, já que pôde ouvir a risada gostosa e contagiante do outro. Naquele dia, eles deram um passo a mais. Baekhyun simplesmente se sentou contra a parede de seu quarto, abaixo da janela, assim como Chanyeol o fazia no próprio apartamento, e desatou a falar.

-Às vezes eu penso se um abraço seu não curaria essa minha dor de cabeça.

Chanyeol se desesperou. Não sabia se o outro lembrava de sua voz, mesmo que tenha engrossado mais ao longo dos anos, se Baekhyun o reconhecesse seria seu fim. Mas também não poderia deixar o amigo falando sozinho, certo? E ele amava tanto o timbre doce e equilibrado daquela voz, em apenas uma frase já estava viciado. Apenas percebeu que ficou longos minutos remoendo a ideia de responder quando Baekhyun voltou a se pronunciar com uma risada sem graça e um pedido de desculpas. Não, não, não. Baekhyun começava a se afastar, Chanyeol não podia permitir isso, de jeito nenhum. Decidiu imitar uma voz mais fina, assim nunca seria reconhecido pelo outro, certo, ideia perfeita.

-Espera!

O grito saiu muitas oitavas acima do previsto e beirou o ridículo. Mas pelo menos pôde ouvir a gargalhada de Baekhyun novamente e logo em seguida, o corpo do mesmo se acomodando de volta ao lugar. Certo que a gargalhada era sobre Chanyeol, mas ele não se importava nem um pouquinho de ser o palhaço de Baekhyun, se isso o fizesse feliz, ao menos que apenas naquele curtinho período de tempo compartilhado, ele também estaria feliz. Agora, não apenas risquinhos e bolinhas rabiscadas sobrevoavam aquele universo entre seus lares - um tão vazio quanto o outro -, mas sim sons abafados e esganiçados, compostos por felicidade e amor, notas que juntas, formavam a mais bela das melodias, repleta pela euforia ansiosa de dois garotos apaixonados, preenchendo cada um dos espaços vazios.

Porém...

Chanyeol estava cansado, não aguentava mais ouvir aquela voz macia toda noite, ouvir os lamentos e preocupações disfarçadas por risadas e conversas bobas. Se sentia impotente e burro, queria tanto abraçar Baekhyun e tirar todo o tormento de seu coração, mas sendo covarde daquele jeito, não conseguiria nunca. Decidiu enviar um último avião. Dessa vez um carregado de explosivos. Escreveu em letra cursiva e caprichada quem ele era, despejou sobre o papel todo seu coração, se abriu por completo, sem disfarces, sem mentiras, ele finalmente falou numa mensagem clara e simples o quanto amava Baekhyun e o quanto queria cuidar daquele coração tão precioso. O ritual já conhecido foi feito. Dobra uma, duas vezes, desdobra e entorta. Perfeito.

 

_He reaches out only to catch the sky_

_It’s gone with the wind_

 

Esperou. E esperou. Mas Baekhyun não foi pra casa naquele dia. No dia seguinte, chegou tarde do trabalho, bem na hora em que Baekhyun costumava abrir a porta. Mas não viu seu baixinho novamente. Os dias foram passando, se tornaram semanas, até que virou um mês. O avião estava lá, guardado cuidadosamente, esperando o momento de ser lançado ao dono, que talvez não voltaria mais. Todas as noites, Chanyeol se posicionou de frente a janela, esperando o momento e que uma luz alaranjada surgiria lá dentro e então mãos bonitas abririam as persianas. Por quase dois meses inteiros Chanyeol esperou, a esperança se tornando um sentimento cada vez mais distante e nebuloso.

Até que Baekhyun retornou da forma como sempre o fazia, rápido e subitamente, sem tempo para sinal de fumaça. Era meia noite de um dia frio e triste, assim como o humor de Chanyeol, assim como Baekhyun parecia estar. Adentrou a casa fazendo um barulhão que assustou Chanyeol. Ele ficou empoleirado na própria janela enquanto tentava decifrar o que havia do outro lado. Vidros se quebrando, caixas pesadas sendo derrubadas e uma sombra afoita passado pra lá e pra cá. Chanyeol só desejava que Baekhyun abrisse aquela janela e falasse o que estava havendo, se estava tudo bem. Esperou tanto que acabou dormindo, daquele jeito mesmo, pendurado na janela. Quando abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, o pescoço doía e os olhos ardiam pelo forte sol que despontava céu acima.

A janela de Baekhyun estava aberta. Droga. Chanyeol achou que morreria. Por que ele tinha que ser tão avoado daquele jeito? É claro que Baekhyun havia visto seu rosto. É claro que ele estava agora mesmo na delegacia assinando os papéis da denúncia por perseguição. Nossa, Chanyeol nunca desejou tanto ser um avestruz e enfiar a cabeça na terra. Permanecer lá pra sempre. O pobre do garoto desesperado tirou o dia de folga para procurar por um novo apartamento, bem longe dali. Pensou até em ir num cabeleireiro e pintar o cabelo, de roxo talvez, colocar um bigode, usar óculos escuros e dreads. Nunca havia surtando tanto como naquele dia. A noite foi se aproximando junto ao medo. Trancou janelas e portas, apagou as luzes e ficou quietinho dentro de casa, tentando se acalmar com seus desenhos animados.

E então a campainha tocou. Era a polícia. Com certeza ele seria preso e ficaria pelo menos dez anos encarcerado, quando saísse, nem emprego teria mais. Iria viver nas ruas pedindo esmolas. Por que tinha que ser tão burro? Foi resmungando até a porta e abriu, biquinho formado e olhinhos baixos. Sentia as orelhas ferverem, nem coragem de olhar para cima tinha.

Nossa, os tênis daquele policial eram… pantufas?

Chanyeol olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos. Cabelos negros, brilhantes e sedosos preenchiam seu campo de visão. Baixou o olhar e viu surgirem abaixo da franja alinhada, olhinhos pequenos e fofinhos, naquele castanho quase mel, tão brilhante quanto tudo na pessoa que o portava.

-Olá, bebezão. - a felicidade esculpida na forma de pigmeu falou, sorrindo grande, fazendo com que seus olhinhos se espremessem tanto a ponto de se resumirem a risquinhos.

-C-como é q-que, é, eu, eu...Desculpa!

Chanyeol já começava a chorar. Abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãozonas em frente ao rosto esfregando uma a outra de forma a pedir perdão, o biquinho tremendo pelo choro. De repente teve os braços afastados por mãos carinhosas e pequeninas, ao que as mesmas circundaram seus ombros e costas num abraço apertado, confortador. Chanyeol ficou tão chocado que apenas conseguiu abrir o berreiro, pousando seu cabeção no ombro menor e quentinho do outro. Baekhyun fazia cafuné em sua cabeleira ondulada enquanto com a outra, esfregava suas costas, murmurando uma enxurrada de “está tudo bem, bebê”, enquanto dava beijinhos castos na cabeça de Chan.

Após permanecerem na porta do grandão, que fazia um escândalo tão grande a ponto de retirar seus vizinhos de seus lares para ver se estava tudo bem, desprendeu-se daquele abraço confortável relutantemente, permitindo que Baekhyun adentrasse seu apartamento enquanto fechava a porta e ia se sentar no tapete da sala com as perninhas cruzadas. Chamou Baekhyun timidamente, que se sentou de frente para si, as pernas igualmente cruzadas por cima das suas, assim como faziam quando eram crianças. Chanyeol não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Achava que estava sonhando. É, talvez fosse isso, porque aquela obra de arte em forma humana não podia ser real, não mesmo. Antes que pudesse ensaiar uma desculpa para toda aquela confusão, teve as mãos seguradas pelas de Baekhyun carinhosamente, até serem entrelaçadas quase que naturalmente, como se elas fossem feitas num único molde, criadas para se encaixar.

-Acho que seu abraço realmente cura - Baekhyun falou tranquilo, como sempre falava do outro lado das paredes cimentícias, só que desta vez a voz estava clara e límpida. Certo, aquilo era real demais para ser um sonho.

Baekhyun contou para Chanyeol que sabia, desde antes do início que era ele ali. O grandão descobriu que Baekhyun apenas não o confrontava face a face, da mesma forma que não o fizera no aeroporto no dia em que voltara ao país, porque acreditava que Chanyeol estivesse bravo consigo. Talvez até magoado. Chanyeol começava a se odiar por criar tantos traumas irreais na mente de Baekhyun, tudo por causa de sua teimosia em se manter distante e assim acabar por machucar ambos corações. Descobrira também que, além de problemas no trabalho, Baekhyun estava tendo complicações com o corretor de seu apartamento e por isso houve toda aquela algazarra na noite anterior. Ele teria que se mudar por incompetência alheia e estava muito alterado por ter todo aquele peso em suas costas.

Chanyeol ouviu tudo com muito cuidado, prestando atenção em cada curva que os lábios de Baekhyun faziam e em cada fricção causada pelo movimento brusco dos joelhos contra os seus quando o baixinho se empolgava demais e acabava por dar pulinhos no lugar enquanto falava, sem nunca desentrelaçar os dedos. Chegou uma hora em que Chanyeol perguntou porque Baekhyun não o achara estranho ou ficara com ódio de si por ter zarpado de sua vida sem nem um sinal de fumaça para avisar-lhe que estava bem, vivo ao menos. Baekhyun respondeu, simplesmente:

\- Você precisava de um tempo e eu nunca desrespeitaria isso. Te esperaria o quanto fosse preciso, pequeno.

Pequeno. Chanyeol sentia saudade do som daquele apelido, que passara a ser seu codinome secreto na adolescência, sair pelos lábios da real pessoa pequena daquela relação. Chanyeol estava tão feliz e tão decepcionado ao mesmo tempo. Poxa, poderia ter vivido tanta coisa ao lado de Baekhyun se não fosse por suas inseguranças que o prendiam ao chão quando tudo o que queria era voar para os braços de Baekhyun. As lágrimas já começavam a inundar seus olhinhos quando Baekhyun apertou levemente seus dedos enquanto uma das mãos corria por seus cabelos macios, logo prendendo uma mecha atrás da orelha. Chanyeol fechou os olhos e entornou a cabeça, aproveitando aquele toque suave. Permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto ouvia Baekhyun falar com voz macia, quase num sussurro:

\- **Q** uem dera eu, pobre falha, compreender

" **U** m dia, talvez, ousarei tentar

 **E** m inóspitos refúgios encontrar o significado em ser

 **R** esiliência de emoções as quais adoro contemplar"

Chanyeol aquiesceu, abrindo os olhos desesperado. Endireitou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. Não podia ser. Aquilo. Aquilo era…

" **V** inho a cor dos teus lábios aquele dia

 **O** poder do teu aroma me prendia

 **A** o que o carmim de teus olhos me escondia

 **R** oubado pelos traços de um sorriso cortante, gratificante"

Aqueles versos, não podia ser. Chanyeol estava inquieto, a cabeça tombara para o outro lado, se afastando das mãos de Baekhyun que insistiam em lhe tocar, em lhe passar um conforto quente e anestesiante. Antes que Chanyeol pudesse formular qualquer indagação que dançava por sua mente bagunçada Baekhyun prosseguiu, olhando bem no fundo de suas órbitas estreladas:

\- **C** oragem, bem único teu, empresta-me ao menos

“ **O** único fragmento restante que

 **M** e levaria a compreender os comos e porquês de

 **I** ntrigante se tornar cada simples olhar

 **G** esto meu, simples e repentino, porém de pura valentia, tornaria

 **O** meu frágil coração de papel, teu,

talvez

 **Para sempre?** ”

-C-c-como... Como você...

Baekhyun riu, olhos cheios de carinho, antes de retrucar

\- A oferta ainda está de pé, capitão Park?

Chanyeol estava naufragando num miscigenado oceano de euforia e surpresa. Como Baekhyun sabia daquilo? Ele havia jogado o papel com aquele poema anos atrás após ter seus desejos afundados por seus amigos, lembrava-se muito bem disso.

\- Eu estava lá, Chanyeol. Ouvi tudo, inclusive aqueles babacas enfiando besteira na sua cabeça. – retirou do bolso um papel envelhecido e amarelado pelo tempo, porém claramente bem cuidado – Eu guardei isso todos esses anos, pequeno, porque me desfazendo disso eu estaria me desfazendo de uma parte de você, entende? Uma parte de mim mesmo.

Chanyeol só fez pegar o papel das mãos bonitas de Baekhyun meio atônito, meio desesperado, abriu e constatou que estava lá, sua declaração de anos atrás, ainda com as marcas de dobradura na folha de caderno. Começou então a rir, desesperadamente, porque ele realmente estava desesperado, afinal, em que mundo Byun Baekhyun corresponderia seus sentimentos? Exatamente, apenas em Khaldor, seu mundo imaginário onde tudo eram flores e unicórnios.

\- Yeol?

Chanyeol acordou do transe ao perceber que Baekhyun o olhava sorrindo de lado, sobrancelha erguida, ainda esperando uma resposta.

-Ah! S-sim, e-está sim, querido patrulheiro – Se recompôs precariamente, erguendo a mão sobre a testa batendo continência para Baekhyun que fez o mesmo antes de afastar as mãos de ambos e se jogar em um abraço que significava muito mais que amor, afeto, carinho e sinônimos. Aquele abraço era o lar de dois garotos perdidos. Finalmente, estavam em casa.

Talvez se passaram horas, anos, séculos entre aquele abraço. Talvez o tempo congelou, mas para os dois, no que pareceu segundos, foram obrigados a se desgrudar apenas o suficiente para observarem extasiados os rostos corados um do outro. Chanyeol queria beijar aquele rostinho inteiro. Queria encher de carinho aquele narizinho pequeno, tal como as bochechas fofinhas de Baekhyun e...e...aqueles lábios. Ah, aqueles lábios fininhos e rosinhas. Pareciam ser tão macios e quentinhos, pareciam…

-Pode beijar

-O que? - Chanyeol era um leso mesmo, quem fica encarando a boca de outra pessoa por mais de três segundos? Isso é desrespeitoso, isso é... Espera, ele disse…

-Se não fizer, eu faço.

Park Chanyeol estava oficialmente morto. Não pôde fazer muito além de estagnar no lugar com a ameaça maravilhosa sob a qual estava submetido. Mal notara o tempo em que estivera esperando por aquele momento, por deus, faziam anos que ansiava por ter Baekhyun ali, para si, da mesma forma que ele mesmo sempre estivera por inteiro para o outro. Não iria amarelar bem naquela hora, naquela oportunidade única e irrecusável. Iria agir. Mal esperou Baekhyun se preparar para a ação. Jogou longe a almofada que separava o contato total dos corpos e posicionou ambas as mãos no rosto alheio, logo juntando os lábios de forma casta e calma. Tratou de fechar bem os olhos pois não teria coragem suficiente para encarar aqueles olhos durante o ato, apostava que não.

Mas aquilo, aquele contato era mais que íntimo, aquilo ali estava muito longe de se parecer com uma batalha e não foi preciso conceder nenhuma permissão. Assim que o calor dos lábios de Baekhyun preencheu o gélido dos seus, Chanyeol pensou que se lábios fossem feitos em moldes, os de Baekhyun foram feitos juntos ao dele e na hora de encarnar foram separados, apenas para se juntarem novamente nesse momento. A sincronia e sintonia em que eles estavam era mais do que perfeita. Era o seu algo certo. Eles foram feitos para estarem vivendo aquele momento específico.

Chanyeol não pôde evitar afastar-se um pouquinho apenas para rir, porque puxa vida, ele estava beijando Byun Baekhyun, não tinha como não ficar desacreditado com a situação mágica em que estava vivendo. Ria tanto que Baekhyun não aguentou e sorriu meio incrédulo ao ver o grandão reagir daquela forma porém, antes que Baekhyun lhe perguntasse qual sua doença mental, tratou de juntar novamente os lábios e iniciou uma série de beijinhos castos, até que acabaram por escorregar até o chão felpudo. Não há novidade alguma no fato de que seus corpos se encaixaram naturalmente, Baekhyun deitado por cima do corpo maior de Chanyeol,as pernas circundando sua cintura enquanto os braços apoiavam-se em seu tórax, as mãozinhas massageando seus cachinhos negros. E aquele calor, aquela onda de eletricidade que um transmitia ao outro alcançava as corações gélidos e aqueciam até suas almas.

\- Uau, você é bom nisso - disse Baekhyun, sorrindo, após longos minutos de carícia.

\- Sou?

\- Sim, melhor que eu inclusive - murmurou brincalhão apenas para sorrir quadrado e perguntar - me daria aulas particulares, Park? Acho que estou precisando de um reforço.

\- Com esse biquinho não me restam muitas escolhas, Byun.

Naquela noite, dois corações de vidro foram remontados, peça a peça. Naquela noite, sorrisos clarearam toda escuridão noturna e cada uma das risadas eufóricas preencheram o ar com uma sintonia exagerada na medida certa. Naquela noite, Chanyeol tinha certeza, centenas de estrelas despontaram no céu, apenas para terem o prazer de presenciar aquele momento.

***

 

_I spilled the ink across the land_

_Trying to spell your name_

 

Calor. Um calor que aquece tanto, mas tanto, que parece adentrar toda a epiderme e perfurar os ossos. Chanyeol não esperava esse calor todo, 30 graus no máximo disseram eles, muita sombra disseram eles, roupas leves. Bem, estavam 40 graus e o Sol parecia disposto o suficiente a aumentar mais e mais aquele mormaço horrível, o ar condicionado? Quebrado. As roupas alinhadas e azuladas permaneciam impecáveis, porém eram tão pesadas que só de olhar já dava calor. Mas não era isso que iria estressar Park, nada poderia na verdade, não quando estava realizando o sonho de sua vida.

Chanyeol fez questão de, ele mesmo, espalhar por todos os 5 quilômetros de estrada de pedra até o jardim, miosótis, jasmins e angélicas, lá de cima de seu seu helicóptero. Fez questão de organizar cada mínima parte da decoração. Desde a cor dos panos que ladeavam o jardim escondido onde ocorreria a cerimônia até a chama das velas aromáticas que estariam penduradas acima de sua cabeça. Se pudesse definir em uma palavra o que sentiu ao olhar de cima tudo aquilo pronto e...perfeito, essa palavra definitivamente seria alívio.

Bem, pelo menos até dar a última checada no gramado elevado da ilha, onde ocorreria a festa, e perceber que o nome de Baekhyun estava escrito errado. Confiara em Sehun para pintar com tinta o gramado mais elevado, onde seria a festa, com os nomes de Baekhyun e Chanyeol entre um coração, mas o garoto escrevera “Bekhyun”, sem o ‘a’.

O que antes era alívio, agora era desespero. Como ele iria consertar aquilo? Faltavam apenas 30 minutos para seu casamento e agora tudo estava arruinado! Teria que cancelar. É isso, teriam que refazer tudo, em outro lugar, com outras flores, outro bolo, tudo diferente. Olhava para o gramado cabisbaixo, se amaldiçoando por não ter feito ele mesmo o trabalho de pintar tudo aquilo. Até Sehun aparecer com uma ideia milagrosa. Uma ideia maravilhosa na verdade, amadora, porém útil e extremamente significativa.

Certo. Tudo pronto, só faltava ele se ajeitar e se dirigir até a caverna floral onde ocorreria o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Até se esquecera do calor enquanto caminhava por entre o corredor arborizado que o levaria ao altar improvisado. Estava tudo tão perfeito, os convidados o olhavam com tanto amor que quis chorar de felicidade. Mal esperava poder colocar a aliança no dedo de Baekhyun, mal esperava… espere...tateou os bolsos, nada. Olhou para Sehun, que estava em pé, na posição do padrinho sério que estava longe de ser, até que sentiu o olhar pesado sobre si. Devolveu outro na mesma intensidade enquanto tateava os próprios bolsos e logo em seguida balançava a cabeça lentamente em sinal negativo.

Merda. As alianças. Esquecera as alianças! Baekhyun nunca mais iria querer se casar com ele.

Uma tremenda comoção teve início, incluindo gritaria, Chanyeol correndo e derrubando alguns vasos enquanto seus amigos tentavam acalmá-lo e os funcionários nervosos arrumar sua bagunça, tudo isso no intervalo dos 15 minutos restantes para a cerimônia, até que finalmente Chanyeol descobriu onde havia deixado as benditas. O timing foi perfeito na verdade, pois assim que tudo foi resolvido e Chanyeol voltou ao lugar - levemente descabelado e ofegante -, o outro noivo finalmente apareceu.

E se você perguntasse a Chanyeol como Baekhyun parecia naquele momento, ele balbuciaria algo como a visão de deus sendo rodeado por uma sinfônica de anjinhos nus tocando harpas e flautas enquanto uma luz preenchia todo seu corpo, este que levitava acima de uma trilha feita de nuvens fofas com cheiro de algodão-doce. Chanyeol mais tarde juraria para seus filhos que era mentira, mas Baekhyun adorava lembrar como Chanyeol chorava como um bebê apenas com a visão de seu quase marido vindo até si carregando o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Os convidados se desesperaram quando Chanyeol se esqueceu que estava em seu casamento e simplesmente encurtou a curta distância entre ele e Baekhyun, se jogando nos braços do menor e esfregando seu rosto empapado de lágrimas e restos de maquiagem no terno azul bebê do outro.

Foram necessários vários minutos para Chanyeol se recompor com a ajuda de beijinhos e afagos de Baekhyun e encaradas nervosas de sua mãe e organizadores. Mas poxa, entendam o lado de Chanyeol, Baekhyun estava muito abraçável naquele momento e demorava demais para chegar até si, quem aguentaria aquele monumento caminhando em sua direção sem ao menos tocá-lo? Impossível.

Bem, depois de todo o alvoroço, a cerimônia finalmente teve início. Aquele lugar, todo escondido entre ciprestes e folhagens estrategicamente posicionadas e entrelaçadas, com todas aquelas belas flores cheias de significado ladeando cada cantinho, os bancos moldados em troncos e aquelas velas aromáticas, deixavam tudo num clima simples ao mesmo tempo que acolhedor. Chanyeol queria que os convidados sentissem um pouco do que ele sentia ao olhar para Baekhyun, conforto e segurança. Deslumbramento acima de tudo. Estava orgulhoso pois parecia ter atingido seu objetivo. Tudo estava tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão certo que…

-Chanyeol? - Chanyeol foi acordado de seus devaneios por seu noivo, que o olhava indagatório. Estava tudo silencioso, até os músicos haviam parado de tocar, todos o olhavam e expectativa.

-Sim?

-As alianças, bebê.

-Ah, sim. Claro.

Finalmente chegou a hora. Chanyeol havia feito um alvoroço nos últimos meses apenas para projetar uma aeronave mais que especifica para esse momento. Seus amigos sofreram horrores com seus surtos - sem contar os ferimentos que ganharam durante os testes, mas isso é assunto para outra hora-, tratara de fazer tudo escondido de Baekhyun, apenas lhe dizendo que tomaria conta de tudo.

 

_Up and down there it goes_

_Paper aeroplane_

 

Chanyeol se orgulhava do projétil de avião feito em aço, porém todo modificado para parecer um simples avião de papel criado em proporções mínimas, apenas o tamanho necessário para transportar as duas alianças que concretizariam a junção do seu coração junto ao de Baekhyun. Criou até uma mecânica específica que permitia o voo daquele falso avião de papel até os dois.

 

_It hasn't flown the seven seas to you_

_But it's on its way_

 

Bastou piscar para Sehun. O padrinho retirou um controle de dentro do paletó e em poucos segundos a pequena aeronave sobrevoava o local. Chanyeol foi surpreendido por mãos gélidas e trêmulas segurando seu rosto.

-Como consegue, pequeno? - Baekhyun estava sorrindo bobo para Chanyeol, os olhos embargados

\- Consigo o que, grandão?

\- Me surpreender a cada detalhe.

 

_It goes through the hands_

_Then to someone else_

_To find you boy_

 

Chanyeol só teve tempo de sorrir em resposta e acariciar as mãos menores que as suas,já que o avião se aproximava e logo Sehun o pegou no ar, entregando a ele para que fizesse a entrega das alianças. Elas eram esculpidas em prata com filetes de ouro e guardavam em seu interior o esboço de dois aviões se encontrando além daquela data. Chanyeol presenciou seu, agora marido, largar um pouco a pose de forte que sempre mantinha, derramando filetes de lágrimas enquanto colocava a aliança em sua mão e murmurava o discurso decorado com a voz levemente embargada.

Após as trocas serem feitas os pés se movimentaram até a sola dos sapatos de Baekhyun se encontrar acima das de Chanyeol. As mãos de Chanyeol circundavam cuidadosamente a cintura de Baekhyun enquanto que as de Baekhyun afagavam o rosto quente de Chanyeol. Aproximaram as faces e o mundo desapareceu, estavam apenas os dois ali, testas coladas, respirações conectadas. Narizes se roçando e sorrisos preenchendo as duas faces. E então, Chanyeol abriu os olhos, dessa vez a coragem o arrebatava em toda sua plenitude, observou cada detalhe daquele rosto tão amado para logo em seguida juntar seus lábios, foi apenas um selo, um selo de comprometimento, de confiança, de respeito. Naquele momento selaram um acordo mútuo que talvez por tempo indeterminado, se tornava impossível de se quebrar.

Mais tarde naquele dia Baekhyun veria seu nome junto ao de Chanyeol pintado de vermelho no gramado, mais tarde naquela noite ele riria de como seu nome estava escrito errado, riscado e entre parênteses ao lado do nome de Chanyeol em uma caligrafia desconhecida enquanto estava escrito certo logo acima, dessa vez com a caligrafia de seu amado Chanyeol.

Mais tarde, ainda naquela noite, ouviria Chanyeol pedindo desculpas com um biquinho fofo nos lábios cheinhos e faria questão de mordê-los e beijá-los carinhosamente para logo após sussurrar que daquele jeito estava perfeito. Ah, como Baekhyun adorava lembrar que ainda naquela noite, logo após aquele pequeno drama, Chanyeol sorriu tão aliviado e satisfeito que chegava a brilhar.

E muito mais tarde, em uma sala repleta de calor e risadas, com xícaras de café esfumaçantes e abraços quentinhos, duas pessoas estariam relembrando de como foi difícil ao mesmo tempo que satisfatório contemplar a jornada de dois aviões que só queriam aterrissar em seu porto seguro.

***

 

> “Eu digo a mim mesmo:não sou um, sou apenas humano Certo, então por que me sinto vazio? Porque se lar é onde o coração está então me sinto meio estúpido Meu coração repousa sobre seus ossos Você acha que sou bobo? Pois eu chamo isso de amor, amor Eu chamo de amor” ㅡ música folk

**Author's Note:**

> *PPA - Piloto Privado de Aviação // *PCA - Piloto Comercial de Aviação - Ambas são provas da ANAC que oferecem o CCT, um certificado que te qualifica pra realmente pilotar, é um lance complicado e demorado, acaba sendo o enem da aviação. Depois que tu consegue passar nessas provas mais as práticas finalmente consegue pilotar c;
> 
> *mach 2 - mach é uma unidade de medida de velocidade, basicamente quantas vezes o corpo atingiu a velocidade do som na determinada temperatura. O mach 2 aí é uma das velocidades mais absurdas que uma aeronave consegue atingir
> 
> *miosótis representa amor sincero e fidelidade // *jasmim representa sorte, doçura e alegria // *angélica representa harmonia, união e paz. São detalhes bem pequenos, mas Chanyeol escolheu a dedo as flores pelos significados delas ^^
> 
> Ai desculpa, eu sou a louca dos detalhes ><
> 
> Well, eu primeiramente agradeço a quem aguentou até aqui porque é, eu sei, ficou corrido e ficou cansativo. My fault, essa história era tão simplesinha e eu transformei num megazorde ~surta  
> Peço desculpas por qualquer erro, pois minha beta é minha irmã, que é tão cega quanto eu haha Peço desculpas também por correr com a história e acabar por deixar o sentimento inicial se esvair, realmente sinto muito e vou me esforçar pra isso não acontecer nos próximos projetos //se eu tiver coragem de postar// ~surta de novo
> 
> Anyway!!! Se vocês gostaram, odiaram, acharam que podia ter mais isso ou menos aquilo, saibam que estou totalmente aberta a críticas, podem me detonar ali nos comentários rs
> 
>  
> 
> É isto, até uma próxima história ~♡


End file.
